Legacy
by shb22
Summary: Set after the completion of Time Force, Jen returns to the future to the life she knew before her journey back into the past. Why was she so tough on herself and on the other rangers? We learn more about her past and meet a new member of the Time Force - her younger sister. (And some familiar faces.)


**Chapter One**

It had been two years since Jennifer Scotts had given her fiancé, Alex Drake, back his ring and returned to the past to help Wes. Along with the other rangers, Katie, Trip, and Lucas, they had defeated Frax and his army of cyclobots and captured Ransik.

Jen had wanted to stay with Wes, but she knew that she couldn't. That fateful day on the beach she had told him everything. How she had loved him all along and how miserable she was to leave, but she had no choice, no matter how much her heart was telling her to stay. After all, they were from a completely different time. Heartbroken, she had said goodbye to Wes and boarded the time ship that would carry her home.

Upon her return, she and the other rangers were commended for their work in the past, and for saving the future. Jen relieved Jessica, her younger sister, of her position that she had been filling while Jen was gone and let her get back to her own duties.

Jessica Scotts was Captain of the Time Force Training Academy — a school designed to help the children who showed the potential and desire to become a Time Force Cadet. Jessica, herself, took the time to train the elite of the Academy, those who could have the potential to become rangers one day, and took her job very seriously.

A younger version of her sister, Jessica is very strict with her students and determinedly stubborn. Very well respected at the Academy and Time Force, she was chosen to be the White Time Force Ranger. The new program consisting of the Black Time Force Ranger and the White Time Force Ranger was developed not long after the Rangers left for the year 2001. Originally, it was decided that it would only be necessary until the Time Force Rangers returned from the past, as its purpose was to help protect the city while they were gone. However, those plans were quickly dropped when Jessica was appointed to the position and seen in action. She worked so well with the program that the suit just simply seemed to be an extension of her own self.

Jen was quite shocked to come home to such a change in everything that she had known. To her, Jessica was still a little girl when she left, and she came back to a strong and dedicated woman.

They had always had each other. Even before their parents died, Jen and Jessie were inseparable. Jen was the eldest of the two and tried to take on too much. This was especially true since her appointment to the Pink Time Force Ranger. She was often a little too focused and Jessie reminded her to slow down and take a moment to just enjoy life. Don't get me wrong, Jessie was still as determined as Jen — however during her down time she was very playful and carefree. The one major difference in their personality's balanced each other out.

* * *

Jessica felt a shot scream by her ear and into the wall behind her. She crouched down behind the ledge she was hiding to catch her breath — she was outnumbered and she knew it.

She had been taking her usual patrol after finishing the last of the training sessions for the day when she had spotted a few suspicious characters gathered in the park. Investigating the scene, she had been ambushed by a new generation of cyclobots, called cyclotrons, that the Time Force had only heard rumors of before. Where the cyclobots had lacked speed, agility, and power the cyclotrons made up for it and then some.

Another blaster shot just barely missed her left shoulder as she felt the cement splinters graze her arm. She knew she had to get out of there. With the darkness to hide her, Jessica tried to escape back into her cruiser to call for back up. The cyclotrons had heard her and surrounded. She was caught halfway between her cruiser and her hiding place with no wear to hide.

With her blaster drawn, Jessie knew she wouldn't be able to take them all out. Looking around, she estimated that there had to be at least 10 of them. What should she do? Should she fight and risk the chance to outsmart them or should she try and escape? Both seemed to be fairly bleak solutions at this point. Then she heard her father's smoky voice in the back of her mind, "No matter how tough something is you should never quit. Don't give up just because it looks hard or you think that you can't do it. Take a chance, see what happens." Jessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Back at Time Force Headquarters, the day had gone smoothly. Everyone was packing up and getting ready to go home. Jennifer Scotts was finishing up reviewing and signing off on her deputy reports. Logging on to the system, she noticed that Jessie hadn't turned in her daily reports for the Academy, meaning that she was probably still in the office as well. She figured if they had to do paperwork, at least they could do it together and decided to go to her office. A short shuttle ride to the Academy and a few flights of stairs later, she was greeted by an empty chair.

"She left about an hour ago." Garrett, a young officer, replied seeing Jen at the door.

"Do you know where she went?" Jen asked, hoping that he did.

"No, sorry. She did look like she was headed out to her car though." Garrett replied.

"I just noticed that she hadn't done her report yet and I was wondering if she was working late, that's all. She's probably on her way back now." Jen replied more assuring herself than anything.

"I'm sure, although she does tend to be the last one out of here most of the time." Garrett smirked.

"Yeah," Jen smiled. "Well thanks anyway, Garrett. If you see her will you let me know?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Captain." Garrett grabbed his bag and locked the door behind him.

Even though Garrett was right about Jessie being the last one to leave, something just didn't feel right to Jen. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jessie's number.

* * *

Jessie had shot down four of the cyclotrons, but not without a price. They had gotten a few shots in as well. She dodged another shot and fired back, hitting the cyclotron in the chest. Throwing a fury of kicks and punches, she knocked out another one. Dodging another shot, she dropped behind a building. Her breath hard and her muscles aching, she knew that she couldn't take much more of this. She longed for her morpher, but it was back at headquarters being upgraded and inspected. A cyclotron appeared around the corner and took a shot before Jessie had time to react — it hit her squarely in the shoulder. Letting out a gasp of pain she fired a well-placed shot back and destroyed him. If only she could get back to her car.

* * *

"That's strange; Jessie normally carries her phone everywhere." Jen was trying to ignore the feeling of dread that was growing inside her. She knew something wasn't right. Jen locked her office and went out to her car.

* * *

Jessie had eliminated most of the cyclotrons, but she was very weak. There were only two left and they were beginning to get pleasure out of stalking her. Badly hurt, Jessie limped around the other side of the building and seeing her car unguarded made a break for it. The two remaining cyclotrons seemed to come out of nowhere. Jessie turned around and fired. She wasn't quick enough, though, and the remaining cyclotron fired at her again. The blaster hit its mark on Jessie's leg and she fell to the ground. Her blaster had skidded off when she fell and seeing it lying over an arms' length away, she knew that she wouldn't be able to grab it. The advancing cyclotron had his blaster lowered, marked at Jessie's chest. She watched him change the setting to full power. Jessie struggled to use her feet to push herself away and inched closer to her blaster.

Then she heard his spine-tingling, sinister voice, "Say goodbye, Ranger."

Jessie's hand shot behind her and found the blaster, she took aim and fired just in time. She breathed a sigh of relief as the cyclotron fell to the pavement. Getting up, Jessie limped back to her police cruiser and saw the lights and heard the sirens of another Time Force cruiser approaching. A young man got out and ran over to where Jessie was leaned against her car holding herself up.

"Captain, are you alright?" His voice filled with concern.

"I'll be fine." Jessie stumbled to get in the car.

The young man seemed worried, "Are you sure?"

"No really, I'm okay." Jessie tried to convince him as she stumbled and grabbed the side of the car for support, keeping her from hitting the ground.

"Woah, woah." He said as he helped her back up. "You look like you took a pretty rough beating."

"I just need to get home." Jessie assured him.

"With all due respect, I really don't think you're in any condition to drive." His hand was still on her arm. As she went to take another step, her legs buckled underneath her. He reached out instinctively to catch her. He saw her eyes close as her head landed against his chest.

"This is Lieutenant Dawson," he called into his headset. "I need a medical evac team to 4th and Hudson."

"Copy that. A unit is on their way." A male voice responded from headquarters.

His eyes did a quick scan, but not finding any major injuries, fell back on her face. He couldn't help but notice how young she looked, and how beautiful. In the distance, he could hear the sirens. It wasn't long before he saw the flashing blue lights illuminating the inky sky and he felt Jessie begin to stir.

She opened her eyes and it took a few seconds before she was able to focus them on anything. She looked at him blankly before her brow furrowed and she realized that she was lying on the ground, her head resting on his arm.

"You passed out." He told her.

As she strained to sit up, he helped her, his hand resting on her back.

The medical team had arrived and were exiting their truck. They were soon at her side examining her.

"Captain," The blonde female medic greeted her and attached a monitor to her wrist.

Dawson backed away and let the other medic take his place next to Jessie. He stood and watched them work.

The com system from his cruiser rang out, "Lieutenant Dawson we need you at the corner of 21 and Oakley. There was a break in."

He leaned his head back into the open window of his car and answered, "Alright I'm on my way."

He looked back at Jessie as one of the medics held an oxygen mask to her face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've got to go. Is there anything else I can do?"

The blonde medic looked up at him and smiled softly. "We've got it from here."

Jessie's eyes wandered up to his and she looked as though she wanted to say something, but couldn't because of the mask.

His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before he nodded and turned back towards his car.

He disappeared into his cruiser and speed off up the street.

* * *

Distraught, Jen was pacing in the living room of their apartment. She didn't know where her sister was and it was unlike her to go out without calling. Jen didn't know whether she should call her in missing or go back out and keep looking for her. She was just about to pick up the phone when it rang. She answered on the first ring, her voice anxious.

"Jennifer Scotts?" A serious voice asked.

"Yes?" She replied hesitantly.

"I'm calling from Silver Hills hospital. Your sister, Jessica, was brought in not too long ago."

Jen's stomach lurched. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just getting patched up. She asked that I call you. She'll need someone to drive her home."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Even though the voice on the phone had told her that Jessie was alright, Jen's stomach did somersaults the entire ride to the hospital. She wouldn't fully believe it until she could see her for herself. Following the directions of the nurse at the emergency room desk, Jen walked around the corner and saw Jessie sitting on the edge of the hospital bed in her spandex and sports bra, a nurse was bandaging her shoulder. The glass door opened as she neared and Jessie looked up.

"Jen," she said apologetically.

"Are you okay?" Jen crossed the room, laying her hands on Jessie's good arm and her leg.

"I told them they didn't need to bring me here." Jessie replied.

"Yeah, well I'd rather be safe than sorry." Jen looked up at the nurse and nodded. "What happened?"

"I got ambushed by a group of cyclotrons." She told her.

Jen's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "I figured that they couldn't be just a rumor. You don't hear about something with that kind of power and there not be some truth behind it."

Jessie turned back towards the nurse as she finished with the bandage. "Well if what I saw tonight is any indication of the power they have we are going to need to do some serious emergency planning."

"We can worry about that tomorrow." Jen reassured her. "Right now we're going to focus on you and getting you home."

"She's good to go from our standpoint." The nurse looked up from her data pad. "You can take her home whenever you'd like."

Jessie slipped her jacket back on and began to push herself off of the bed, wincing.

Jen eyed her closely, noticing her slow movements she stood in front of her, holding onto her uninjured arm to give her some support. "You got it?"

"Yeah," She breathed through gritted teeth. "Just a little sore."

Jen shook her head with a smirk and followed her from the room. "Just a stubborn as I am."


End file.
